Guardian spirit
Guardian Spirits are a race of mystical creatures with astounding powers over the elements. They have existed since the beginning of time and appear in various cultures as supernatural forces and even gods. They typically take the form of an animal or some sort of combination of animals. Description Guardian Spirits typically take on the form of a regular animal, though there are some rare cases in which they will appear as a genetically impossible hybrid or even a mythological creature, such as a dragon. They rarely ever take on a human-like form. In some cases, certain spirits will posses a False Form and a True Form: the false form being a smaller, more convenient body for public, while the true form is it's real appearance. Not all spirits possess False and True forms but are capable of assuming something similar called Sprite Form, which involves the spirit taking on a mini, chibi-like version of itself. If the spirit is in the shape of a mythical creature, the sprite will involve it's form taking on a more normalized appearance. History Legend says that each Guardian Spirit originated from the great Beast King, Zenith, who was the very first Guardian Spirit in existance. Stories tell of how Zenith, who was in control of all the elements (darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, energy, wind and light) created the Origin Spirits: the source of each of the elements. Subsequently, the Origin Spirits would create other spirits under their elemental alignment. Not all Guardian Spirits are born from previous spirits. If a spirit if strong enough, they can imbue a living creature with elemental powers, causing them to transform into a Guardian Spirit. In addition, if a creature dies and their will and soul are so incredibly strong, they could return as a Guardian Spirits. Such is the case with Konohana. Abilities Powers and Skills Guardian Spirits are capable of great powers and manipulation over the element in which they embody. Most spirits require to partner up with a human, with which they fight, as spirits need a human partner to receive energy and nourishment from. Their partners strength is their strength. However, some more ancient and powerful spirits do not require human partners. Weapon Form Guardian Spirits are capable of channeling their powers and abilities into a weapon, causing that weapon to take on a specific form reminiscent of that spirit and with all their powers. This technique is easier to control and quicker to learn, but is not as powerful as Beast Fusion. Beast Fusion Beast Fusion is an ancient technique which involves channeling a spirits' powers through their human partner. This technique is severly dangerous, as it is very easy to lose control and go balistic. Therefore, only very powerful and well-trained people are able to pull off Beast Fusion successfully. In Beast Fusion, the partner takes on an armored like appearance that resembles their partner. They gain all their powers and strengths and, unfortunately, their weaknesses as well. Beast Fusion is incredibly powerful, more powerful than weapon forms but it harder to master and very easy to lose control of. Known Spirits *Azreal *Chimera *Huginn and Muninn *Arachnia *Kraken *Koumori *Jahma *Solaris *Zhear-Khan *Avalon *Nyla *Hylia *Azmyth *Kazami *Vritra *Oryx *Argent *Hokkaido *Trypoxyl Kabutomushi *Koda *Kamui *Stinglash *Aviarius *Lunaria *Anlortim *Regulus *Tai Lung *Wakiya *Kyrin *Wihtikow *Plezira *Talon *Hikari *Radiant Orb *Asterion *Chupacabra *Atmos *Ankyla *Leviathan *Gallus *Konohana Gallery Oc azreal false form by zephyros phoenix-d30rf30.jpg|Azreal Huginn the raven of thought by zephyros phoenix-d3evog4.jpg|Huginn Muninn the raven of mind by zephyros phoenix-d3evp69.jpg|Muninn Chimera the lycian monster by zephyros phoenix-d3f256w.jpg|Chimera koumori___spirit_of_darkness_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2bjoda.png|Koumori jahma___spirit_of_earth_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2umpia.png|Jahma solaris___spirit_of_fire_by_zephyros_phoenix-d30ucad.png|Solaris zhearkhan__spirit_of_lightning_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2bzkez.png|Zhear-khan avalon___spirit_of_wood_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2tvbz9.png|Avalon nyla___spirit_of_ice_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2ump52.png|Nyla hylia___spirit_of_water_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2clqp9.png|Hylia azmyth___spirit_of_energy_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2tvcn4.png|Azmyth kazami___spirit_of_wind_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2blgde.png|Kazami vritra___spirit_of_light_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2tvbfk.png|Vritra oryx__false_s_o_d__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39sn2z.png|Oryx argent__false_s_o_e__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39ruiu.png|Argent hokkaido__false_s_o_f__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39uoo5.png|Hokkaido kabutori__false_s_o_t_a_l__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39qb5h.jpg|Trypoxyl Kabutomushi koda__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39rse4.png|Koda kamui__false_s_o_i__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39s8mh.png|Kamui stinglash__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39qbak.png|Stinglash aviarius__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39r5ji.png|Aviarius lunaria__false_s_o_l__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39ur4f.png|Lunaria anlortim__angel_of_the_night_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ebsvz.jpg|Anlortim tai_lung__vermillion_dragon_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eeqnz.jpg|Tai Lung wakiya__thundering_wings_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3egffy.jpg|Wakiya kyrin__well_spring_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3egeus.jpg|Kyrin wihtikow__hollow_mother_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3edqoz.jpg|Wihtikow plezira__monster_of_loch_ness_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ee6kc.jpg|Plezira talon__swift_tempest_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ejntd.jpg|Talon radiantorb_hikari__divinelight_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eggb6.jpg|Radiant Orb and Hikari leviathan__deep_sea_guardian_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eqhgr.jpg|Leviathan Trivia *The Guardian Spirits were inspired by bitbeasts from Beyblade and Mochirei from Shaman King. *Many of the Guardian Spirits are based on mythycal creatures. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Darkness Spirits Category:Earth Spirits Category:Fire Spirits Category:Lightning Spirits Category:Thunder Spirits Category:Wood Spirits Category:Ice Spirits Category:Water Spirits Category:Wind Spirits Category:Light Spirits